LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Thursday 5th September 2019' * Alexandra Park: 2 Common Redstart still cricket scrub, Wheatear, Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (APOG Birders) *Crayford Marshes: Whinchat, 2 Greenshank, Curlew, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 4 Cetti's Warbler (Kev Jarvis) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still by field lab in wildside, Ringed Plover still, Garganey still, 3 Common Sandpiper, Peregrine, 5 Swift, 2 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Snipe (WWT website/Twitter) *North Stifford "TQ601802": Wood Warbler w/ tit flock opp paddocks below village 0755 (BirdGuides) *Panshanger Park: Osprey still 1255 (BirdGuides) *Primrose Hill: 4 Swallow N/NW, 4 local House Martin still, Meadow Pipit NW 0900, c25 Greenfinch over (Twitter) *Regent's Park: Yellow Wagtail on deck here, feeding w/ 9 Pied Wagtail on playing fields nr area 35 at 10:00 (Twitter) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Spotted Flycatcher, 20 Swifts, 400 House Martins, 20 Sand Martins, 6 Swallow, 2 Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail, 3 Willow Warblers, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat (Walthamstow Birders) *Wandsworth Common: Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 6 Mandarin Duck (Nick Rutter) 'Wednesday 4th September 2019' *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Redstart & 1w m cricket scrub nr elms & container 0930 but became increasingly elusive, Spotted Flycatcher, Willow Warbler, 6+ Chiffchaff, 8+ Blackcap, Kingfisher, m Peregrine (APOG Birders) *Beddington Farmlands: 3 Whinchat (BirdGuides); Greenshank main lake, Wheatear (per Surrey BC) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Common Snipe, 3 Swift, 40 House Martin,17.00. Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Whinchat (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: 4 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Spotted Flycatcher, 87 Common Tern, 10 Chiffchaff, 2 Little Egret, Peregrine, 14 Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, Blackcap, 6 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Redshank, 4 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis); "Crossness NR" also incl 20 Black-tailed Godwit, Barn Owl, Kestrel, 3 Peregrine (Donna Zimmer tweet) *Croxley Common Moor: Kingfisher (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Foots Cray Meadows "pm": 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Kingfisher, Spotted Flycatcher, 9 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, 2 Tufted Duck & 5 young, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe (Bernie Weight) *Kempton Park NR "permit only": 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Common Snipe, 1 Hobby (Colin Trim per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still by field lab, Ringed Plover, Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, 8 Swift, 2 Wigeon, Peregrine (WWT website); Pied Flycatcher still showing at 15.00 low down in mixed shrubbery in Wildside by Ratty's Retreat (Martin Honey); also incl Wheatear midday (Nick Simon via eBird) *Panshanger Park: Osprey 2 unsuccessful dives in osprey _lake 1415-1430 (Andy Benstead via Herts BC); Osprey over lake again evg (BirdGuides) *Rainham RSPB: 10 Whinchat ouzel_field, Sparrowhawk, 17 Cetti's Warbler, 14 Grey Heron, 7 Kestrel, 9 Little Egret, 33 Lapwing, 9 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 2 Common Buzzard, 11 Swallow, Curlew, 65 Shoveler, 187 Teal, 3 Ruff, 2 Willow Warbler, 8 Gadwall, 38 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Tufted Duck, Pintail, 2 Little Grebe, Yellow Wagtail, 10 Avocet, Whimbrel, 2 Marsh Harrier imm m & f, 14 Stock Dove, Common Snipe, Sand Martin, Hobby, Stonechat, Peregrine, {Willow Emerald, Jersey Tiger, Painted Lady} (Samuel Levy et al) *Richmond Park: 2 Hobby, Common Buzzard, 40 Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail (Phil Pentek); Willow Warbler (Nigel Jackman); 1 Whinchat (Hugh Bradshaw) *South Lodge Farm "private access": Yellow Wagtail, 25 Pied Wagtail feeding amongst horses (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 93 Canada Goose lower lake (Robert Callf); also 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 7 Goldfinch, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Whinchat (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Black-tailed Godwit reloc'd to fishing lake from main gp 1015 (TyttGP tweet); also Little Egret, Common Snipe, 3 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2+ Hobby (Steven Pearce via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Hobby, 40 Swifts, 7 Willow Warblers, Garden Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Yellow Wagtail, Wheatear, 8 Swallows south, 4 Common Sandpipers (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Whinchat Barry said he had seen at least 8, Yellow Wagtail, 7 Mistle Thrush, Skylark, 5 Swallow, 10+ House Martin, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, 2 Teal, f Mandarin, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Common Gull –a truly awful day, {Red-veined Darter new for me} (Nick Croft/Barry Jones); juv Peregrine Falcon (Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Garganey m eclipse still lagoons pm (Garry James tweet) 'Tuesday 3rd September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Willow Warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Kingfisher, Peregrine, f Pochard (APOG Birders) *Bankside: 2 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 2 Greenfinch (Reuben Braddock) *Belhus Woods CP: incl 8 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 4 Teal, 5 Pochard, 26 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, 4 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Grey Heron, 5 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 91 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Gull, Tawny Owl, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 9 Green Woodpecker, 2 Kingfisher, Kestrel, 131 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 57 Long-tailed Tit, 18 Willow Warbler, 24 Chiffchaff, 31 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Treecreeper, 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher nr conservation lake 0805, Common Redstart, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch, 11 Greenfinch, 9 Linnet, Reed Bunting (Ruth Barnes via BirdTrack/BirdGuides) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Bursted Wood Barnehurst: Sparrowhawk flew over heading towards the Primary School 7:30 AM (Harry Halstead) *Colney Heath: incl Red Kite, 2 Kestrel, Stonechat (via BirdTrack) *Crossness NR: 9 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Kestrel, Peregrine, 3 Barn Owl, 2 Whinchat, Wheatear, 8 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall, 38 Teal, 4 Little Egret, c50 Linnet, 12 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, Common Whitethroat, 2 Tufted Duck (Bernie Weight, Rob Todd); "Thames and foreshore" 9 Black-tailed Godwit, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret, 3 Common Sandpiper, 35 Redshank, 4 Grey Heron, c450 Teal, 20 Cormorant, 8 Gadwall, 56 Lapwing, 10 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 11 Herring Gull, c200 Black-headed Gull (Bernie Weight, Rob Todd) *Crouch End: Hobby flew low E over the clock tower at 7pm (Pete Mantle) *Ellenbrook Fields "area incl Beech Farm & Coopers Green": incl 4 Little Grebe, Common Buzzard, 19 House Martin, Willow Warbler, 3 Common Whitethroat, 3 Whinchat, Wheatear, Bullfinch, 15 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (via BirdTrack) *Finchley "gdn": juv Peregrine, took aim at the flock of 30 Goldfinch feeding in the garden but failed miserably (Samuel Levy) *Hampstead Heath: Sparrowhawk, 150+ House Martin feeding over model boating pond mid afternoon, alongside 2 Swallow, 1 Swift (Samuel Levy); 5 Meadow Pipit over, 10 Chiffchaff, 1-2 Blackcap, 1 Common Whitethroat in the morning (Reuben Braddock) *Kingston: Peregrine on Kingston College (Nigel Jackman) *Leatherhead: Water Rail h below Leatherhead Bridge, Kingfisher on R Mole below Mansion House (Josephine Snell tweet) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still, 2 Wigeon, 4 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, 20 Swift, 12 House Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat (WWT website); also 2 Sand Martin, 2 Reed Warbler (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Molesey GP: Green Sandpiper, Great Egret again sign y'day, Little Egret 0700 (Dave Harris tweet) *Morden Hall Park: 2 House Martin, 6 Chiffchaff, 2+ Reed Warbler still, 9 Blackcap, Yellow Wagtail W, Meadow Pipit fos S, 6 Greenfinch am (Arjun Dutts tweet) *Norbury Park, Leatherhead: 15+ Yellow Wagtail in fields nr Pk (Josephine Snell tweets) *Panshanger Park: Osprey over osprey_lake 1100 & still 1420 (BirdGuides); Osprey caught another trout 4pm (Simon Radcliffe tweet) *Queen Mary Res "permit only": incl 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 24 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Whitethroat, 4 Greenfinch, 3 Linnet (Kevin Guest via BirdTrack) *Rainham RSPB: Spoonbill 1155 (BirdGuides); Spoonbill present on Aveley Flash still 13.45, 6 Whinchat (Andrew Gouldstone) *Regent's Park: no sign Spotted Flycatchers in area 28 trees (Toby Mylett tweet) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sleapshyde: Whinchat Sleapshyde Fm on grass field by paddock (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *South Norwood CP: incl Teal, Common Sandpiper, 21 Chiffchaff, Lesser Whitethroat, Nuthatch (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Trent Park: 4 Sand Martin flew SW 'Old Golf Course' 1026 (Robert Callf); also Blackcap, Common Buzzard, 2 Chiffchaff, c50 Canada Goose, 2 Nuthatch, Whinchat old golf course, 2 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Willow Warbler (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: incl 2 Little Egret, Black-tailed Godwit still main gp, Common Snipe, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Gull, Hobby, 2 Sand Martin, 9 Tree Sparrow, Grey Wagtail am (Tytt Birders via Twitter/Herts BC) *Walpole Park, Ealing: 1 Red Kite low over park, 15 Mistle Thrush (Catherine Beazley) *Walthamstow Marshes: Whinchat 100m N of bomb crater, Hobby harrassing martin flock high above stables, Wheatear perched on hay bale on Leyton Marsh, 8 House Martin, 12 Linnet, 10 Pied Wagtail, 1 Kestrel (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Garganey on East Warwick on island or near hide most of day, 60 Swift early am with 15 over filter beds later, 7 Willow Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat, 9 Common Sandpipers (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton-on-Thames: ad Caspian Gull on Xcel floodlight, ad Yellow-legged Gull on Walton Bridge arch both as prev'y pm (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Whinchat, f Common Redstart, Wheatear, 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 4 Meadow Pipit, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaff, 7 Mistle Thrush, 50+ Greenfinch, 60+ Goldfinch, Teal, Common Gull (Nick Croft) Jay (Paul Francis) *Watford: 2 Tree Pipit low SW over Radlett Rd RG TQ115968 calling 0815 (Ian bennell via Herts BC) *Woodberry Wetlands: Spotted Flycatcher n bank by New R 1130 at least (Garry James tweet) 'Monday 2nd September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Meadow Pipit first of Autumn, 2 Willow Warbler, 5+ Chiffchaff, Kingfisher (APOG Birders) *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Grasshopper Warbler, Whinchat, Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail (BFBG, Steve Thomas et al per Surrey BC); also Barnacle Goose, 28 Gadwall, 40 Teal, 11 Tufted Duck, 25 Little Grebe, 14 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Common Buzzard, Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, Tawny Owl, 4 Swift, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, Sand Martin, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 15 Chiffchaff, Sedge Warbler, 5 Reed Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 4 Common Whitethroat, Nuthatch, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Greenfinch, 40 Linnet (Glenn Jones via BirdTrack) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness: Spotted Flycatcher, 5 Chiffchaff, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 20 Lapwing, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Redshank, Blackcap (Kev Jarvis); 2 Grey Heron, 2 Little Egret, 5 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 5 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 juv Little Grebe, 1 Kestrel, 2 Peregrine, 2 Swift, 2 Whinchat, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Stock Dove, 30 Goldfinch, "Thames foreshore" 5 Cormorant, 1 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Redshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 600 Black-headed Gull, 40 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 30 Herring Gull, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Great Black-backed Gull (MIke Paice) *Garden Wood: Raven am (Tyttenhanger Birders) *Greville Place LNR "NW6": Pied Flycatcher still (Francis O'Sullivan) *Hampstead Heath: Yellow Wagtail N, Grey Wagtail W, also 20 Meadow Pipits over, Reed Warbler at the bowling green (Pete Mantle) *Ingrebourne Valley: Common Buzzard, 11 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Dave Morrison tweet) *Langley Vale Wood, Surrey "TQ209567": incl Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, Swallow, 4 Nuthatch, Spotted Flycatcher, Linnet (via BirdTrack) *London Wetland Centre: Garganey still, 2 Wigeon, 6 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 4 Swift, Hobby, 15 House Martin, 25+ Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Pied Flycatcher still, Whinchat, Stonechat, 2 Wheatear (WWT website); also incl Kingfisher, 3 Sand Martin, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat (via BirdTrack); also incl 2 Common Tern (Dick Haydon via BirdTrack); also incl 2 Green Sandpiper (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Panshanger Park: Osprey again fishing 1115, 5 Yellow Wagtail (Murray Brown via Herts BC); Osprey caught lge trout in osprey_lake c1240 yr's unringed prob-ad f - visits mainly after 11am (Simon Radcliffe tweets) *Primrose Hill: Meadow Pipit fos SW 0735 (Twitter) *Rainham "Landfill": 1cy Caspian Gull R Thames east of Coldharbour Pt then flew to tip, 16 Yellow-legged Gull on adjacent R Thames 1045 (Josh Jones) *[[Regent's Park]: Reed Warbler, 3 Nuthatch areas 28 & 30 & 39, 3 Spotted Flycatcher area-28 plantings cnr still 08:55 (Twitter); Common Gull fos midday (Radovan Václav via eBird) *Richmond Park: Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 5 Wheatear, Whinchat, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, Water Rail, Great Crested Grebe - second pair nesting, Cuckoo still, Meadow Pipit, Willow Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Pied Wagtail juv (RPBG) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent) *Sevenoaks WR: 2 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Greenshank arr'd evg fr tyler hide (Mathew Bournat tweet) *South Lodge Farm "private access": 2 Northern Wheatear m & f/imm (Robert Callf) *South Norwood CP: Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Nuthatch (John Hughes per Surrey BC) *Springwell Lake: incl 4 Tufted Duck, 6 Great Crested Grebe, Common Buzzard, Little Egret, Common Tern, 4 Swallow, 7 Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail (Paul Lewis via BirdTrack) *Stanwell Moor: Greenshank, 2 Cetti's Wabler (Chris Lamsdell) *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: "fishing lake" 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, Hobby, Grey Wagtail, 6+ Chiffchaff, c20 Swallow, "Main Pit" 1 Whinchat north of pit, Spotted Flycatcher on causeway, 2+ Tree Sparrow, 2 Hobby, Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Little Grebe, Wigeon (Tyttenhanger Birders); "main pit" Black-tailed Godwit 1445 but elusive (Andrew Steele tweet); "main pit" Water Rail fos, also Green Sandpiper, 4 Meadow Pipit fos willows fm pm (Rupert Evershed tweet); 2 Raven in tree behind main viewpt mid-aft (Andrew Steele via Herts BC); Common Snipe, Common Gull, c5 Sand Martin (Steve Blake via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat Leyton Marsh corner (Alastair Dent); also 4 Little Egret, 10+ Swift, 2 Kingfisher, c5 House Martin (Rupert Evershed via Herts BC) *Wandsworth Common: Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Meadow Pipit over (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Redstart, 2 Wheatear, 4 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Tree Pipit, 2 Meadow Pipit, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Swallow, 2 Sand Martin, 10+ House Martin, 5 Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, f Mandarin Duck, 2 Kestrel, Skylark, 6 Mistle Thrush (Wanstead Birders et al); "SSSI" 2 Jay, f Blackcap, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Paul Francis) *Woodford Green: Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher and Tawny Owl, all through (and imaged) by 8.30am. (Ken Murray) *Woodoaks Farm: Whinchat in old orchard (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) 'Sunday 1st September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Pied Flycatcher ''' usual spot, '''Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, 4+ Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, poss Leaser Whitethroat, Treecreeper, 2 Swift (APOG Birders) *Banstead Woods: incl Common Buzzard, Rook, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 3 Bullfinch (Ian Ward per CFBW BG blog) *Beddington Farmlands: Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper (BFBG per Surrey BC) *Bishop's Wood CP: incl Common Buzzard, Coal Tit, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff. Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Paul Lewis via BirdTrack) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 7 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Swift, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Andrew Self) *Bushy Park: incl Red Kite, Little Owl, 6 Whinchat north of pheasantry plant'n 1420 (via BirdTrack/BirdGuides) *Canons Farm: incl m Common Redstart reads rest cottages, 8 Common Buzzard, 120 Swift, 30 Swallow, 3 House Martin, 10 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch (Paul Goodman per CFBW BG blog) *Cely Woods: incl 6 Willow Warbler, 13 Chiffchaff, 9 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch (Alan Shearman per ELBF FB) *Clissold Park: 4 Pochard beckmere lake, Little Grebe & 1 new yg (Garry James tweet) *Coopers Green GPs "Sutton Farm GP": Little Egret, Green Sandpiper (Steve Pearce via Herts Bc) *Coulsdon "New Hill": incl Tawny Owl h, Bullfinch (David Hayes via Croydon Birders) *Crossness: Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 50 Lapwing, 2 Dunlin, 30 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, Common Tern, Barn Owl, Wheatear, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, {Weasel} (Conrad Ellam) *Dagenham Chase: Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Bullfinch h (Andrew Gouldstone) *Dagnam Park: Sparrowhawk, Swift, 10 Swallow, Grey Wagtail (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *Danson Park: Mute Swan, Canada Goose, Greylag Goose, 33 Egyptian Geese, Mallard, f Teal, Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Moorhen, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Magpie, Blue Tit, Starling, Pied Wagtail (Harry Halstead) *Fairlop Waters: Pied Flycatcher, Common Sandpiper, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Neil Twyford) *Farthing Downs: incl Kestrel, 3 Coal Tit, 3 Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Yellow Wagtail over, Yellowhammer (David Hayes via Croydon Birders) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Grebe, 4 Common Buzzard, 3+ Hobby, Common Whitethroat, Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Ian Stewart) *Frogmore Lakes: incl 3 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, House Martin, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Common Whitethroat, 4 Bullfinch, 4 Linnet (Alan Winn via BirdTrack) *Gallions Reach "0745-1300": Common Buzzard, Oystercatcher, 9 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Mediterranean Gull, 2'Sandwich Tern', House Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher A James *Greenford "UB6": m Sparrowhawk flew out of back garden with small bird, {Painted Lady, 2 Comma} (Neil Anderson) *Greville Place LNR "NW6": Pied Flycatcher seen twice in hour. Found by Francis O'Sullivan (Michael E Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: 2 Whinchats Parliament Hill, where 100 House Martins, 2 Sand Martins were feeding, 3 Gadwall back on Highgate No1 pond (Pete Mantle) *Hampton: Short-eared Owl hunting over St Clares Sainsbury TW12 1AW - pic on my instagram - Robswildlondon (Rob Flemming) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Wheatear (Tony Blake) *Home Park: Greenshank doing chi-chi-chi call c6X in 1min south of Long Water 09.45 (Mike Foster) *Hornchurch: Red Kite (Dave Morrison per ELBF FB) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Whimbrel over, Tawny Owl h, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2+ Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat (Shaun Harvey tweet w/ Paul Hawkins) *KGV Res "permit only": incl 15 Little Egret, 7 Common Sandpiper, Sand Martin, Whinchat, 9 Wheatear (Andrew Middleton tweet) *Kingston-upon-Thames "Bridge": ad Great Black-backed Gull perched on roof of building, 1 Egyptian Goose 16:30 (Neil Batten) *Lake Farm CP: 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 15 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap (Dave Morris per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still by field lab in wildside (Shailesh Patel); Garganey still, Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Wigeon, Water Rail, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow SW (WWT website); also incl Common Buzzard, 5 Common Snipe, 5 Sand Martin, 10 House Martin, 17 Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Warbler, 11 Blackcap (via BirdTrack); also incl 2 Common Tern (Rosalind Mackey via eBird) *Millfields "E5": 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Molesey GP: no sign Great Egret, 2 Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, Greenshank 0815 (Dave Harris tweet); Great Egret midday (Shaun Ferguson tweet) *Morden Hall Park: ad m Kingfisher (MHP NG tweet) *Noak Hill "Wrights Bridge Rd": Whinchat (Colin Jupp per ELBF FB) *North Finchley: Sparrowhawk over High Rd c16.30hrs (John Colmans) *Pages Farm, Elstree: 1 Common Redstart again. View into field from kissing gate by sign to footpaths 8 & 37 in Hogg Ln TQ161963 - bird was in hedge that runs through field 11.45-11.55 often attended by a Robin, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Blake) *Panshanger Park: Osprey N w/ fish 1540, Hobby, Raven, Spotted Flycatcher nr Thieves Ln c/p am (Herts BN) *Plumstead Common "SE18 11:55": Honey Buzzard SW pestered by crow. My first (Patrick English) *Queen’s Wood "N10": Common Buzzard 10.00 (Matt Evans) *Queen Mother Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, 3 Wheatear 1240 (Marek Walford via Berks BN) *Rainham RSPB: Pintail, Spoonbill, Sparrowhawk, Marsh Harrier, Common Buzzard, 4 Avocet, Curlew, 52 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Ruff, 2 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 3 Redshank, Barn Owl, Kestrel, Hobby, Bearded Tit, Cetti's Warbler, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, 8 Whinchat, 4 Meadow Pipit (Patrick Hart per ELBF FB); 2 Kingfisher, 7 Meadow Pipit, Tree Pipit (Howard Vaughan via ELBF FB) *Raynes Park: 3 Common Buzzard calling heading NNW to Alfred Hitchcock and Cary Grant at 15.15 (Paula Redmond) *Richmond Park: Great Egret still, 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, Kingfisher (Rebecca Dunne); Cuckoo juv still (Steve Woolfenden) *Romford: 2 Raven (Martin Jordan per ELBF FB) *Rowley Farm: 4 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Goldcrest, Willow Warbler, 9 Long-tailed Tit, 5 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Goose (Nigel Barratt) *South Norwood CP: 2 Common Sandpiper (John Hughes via Croydon Birders) *Staines Moor: Hobby, 4 Wheatear, Whinchat, 16 Yellow Wagtails (Chris Lamsdell) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Black-necked Grebe 2 on N basin mid am, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wheatear SW corner of S basin mid am (Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic); 1 Dunlin, 1 Ringed Plover through in evng, 1 Wigeon (Dave Morris per FJM); also incl 2 Dunlin late aft/evg (Dave Panchaud via eBird) *Stocker's Lake: Kingfisher, Raven over, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Treecreeper, Yellow Wagtail over (Alex Liddle tweet) *Stoneleigh Broadway "KT17": 1 Cormorant w a.m. (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, vocal juv Common Buzzard sitting in oak, juv Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow, female-type Wheatear, 10 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 9 Reed Bunting, 23 Linnet, {Brown Argus, 2 Small Heath, Red Admiral} (Neil Anderson) *Tooting Commons: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley: Pied Flycatcher old gropper_field patch nr folly brook 0940 (John Colmans per Simon Worsfold tweet/BirdGuides); f/juv Common Redstart, 2 Swift (Samuel Levy); Spotted Flycatcher migrant hedge, 10+ Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, Sparrowhawk, 30+ House Martin, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Nuthatch, Bullfinch, 8 Chiffchaff, 15 Swallow, Kestrel, Rook (Totteridge Valley Birders & NW London RSPB Group); {Weasel} (Simon Worsfold) *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher 'Clump' 0945 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Egret, Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Whinchat still as prev'y 0840 (Rick Flesher tweet); "main gp" Green Sandpiper, c6 Tree Sparrow by fdr am (Steven Brown via Herts BC); also incl Peregrine willows fm, 3 Whinchat still, Stonechat warrens fm still pm (Rupert Evershed tweet); also incl 6 Gadwall, 18 Tufted Duck, 10 Common Gull, 6 Common Whitethroat (Steven Brown via BirdTrack) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat, 2 Reed Bunting, f Kestrel bomb crater field corner, 6 Pied Wagtail, 2 Linnet rear paddocks (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 20 Swifts, 2 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Willow Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Common Sandpipers, ad Common Tern being eaten by Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Little Egret (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton-on-Thames: ad Caspian Gull again on floodlight over Xcel football pitches 0940 (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats: 6+ Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, f/imm Pied Flycatcher, 6 Common Redstart 1m 5f/imm, 3 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear, 11 Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Tree Pipit, Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, 10+ House Martin, Teal, f Mandarin Duck, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 3 calling Little Owl (Wanstead Birders et al) *Wanstead Park: Spotted Flycatcher OSW, Wheatear flushed from golf course, Swift, 3 House Martin, 10+ Chiffchaff, 3 Common Whitethroat, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher, 7 Mistle Thrush, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 28 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, Budgie (Nick Croft) *Waterworks NR: incl 3 Teal, 5 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 6 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 5 Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Blackcap, Grey Wagtail, 4 Greenfinch am (Graham Howie via eBird) *Weald CP "0930-1300": incl 4 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Swallow, 15 House Martin, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Treecreeper, Spotted Flycatcher n of lake (Andrew Stroud w/ Colin Jupp & Chelmsford RSPB Grp via Essex BwS) *Wimbledon Common: Spotted Flycatcher (Sarah Morrison) *Woodberry Wetlands: Garganey, Pied Flycatcher, 2 Teal, 20 Shoveler, Common Sandpiper, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, 60 House Martin, also Kingfisher reported by fisherman (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Woodoaks Farm: m Wheatear (Geoff Lapworth via Herts BC) *Woolwich Common: incl Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, Whinchat, Linnet am (Tim Rymer tweet) *Yeading Brook meadows: Common Buzzard, probably 2 different Red Kite, Spotted Flycatcher ''' (Neil Anderson) '''Archived News Link to previous months